The Fountain Of Feelings
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's a scorching day and both Cilan and Iris are drinking at a fountain. How does this normal situation turn into romance? Read to find out! This fic is for my good pal AAML-TAML!


**Hello :) Here is a little WishfulShipping oneshot I wrote a while ago - it also contains some PokeShipping at the end :') This little fic is for AAML-TAML because it has already been four whole months since we became good buddies over the internet! :'D I hope you all enjoy this but mainly you, my Techno Alf! ;D**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: *sobs loudly and blows nose on tissue* I don't own pokemon :'( *sniffs***

* * *

It was a scorching day in the Unova region. The sky was filled with not a trace of a single cloud and the sun pounded down on the field below. It was truly glorious but by midday, it was unbearably hot.

Ash sat under a large tree, using his hat to fan him and Pikachu down.  
Cilan was busy making some homemade lemonade with Pansage but his cooking wasn't where his mind was. He was busy eyeing Iris who was drinking water from the nearby water fountain.

The connoisseur signed in a love struck way as he took off his apron and wandered over to the younger girl.  
Iris heard him gently approach her and looked up with a joyful smile on her dark face.  
'Oh hey, Cilan. What's the matter?' she looked at him with her massive soil coloured eyes.

The older teen blushed deeply. He wanted more than anything to tell her that he thought she looked stunning with the water reflecting her beauty. He shook his head, shaking away the thoughts.  
'Oh nothing...' he began awkwardly. 'I was just thirsty.'

Iris frowned at his unusual behaviour but she too shook it off.  
'Well come on then.' she budged over to the side of the fountain. 'There's room for the both of us.' she blushed as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

Axew, who was splashing in the crystal water, ran off to join the other pokemon. He may only have been a baby, but he still knew that a romantic scene was about to unfold.

Cilan smiled gratefully at her, before bending down to lap up the refreshing water. Iris's heart rate increased at his adorableness. Even when he was doing so simple as drinking water, he still did it in such a gentlemanly way.

She put her own face down to the fountain and began taking in the liquid also. Every second, her face got closer to Cilan's. Eventually, she couldn't stop herself anymore.

She found herself leaning towards his face and attaching her lips to his. Cilan's hands gripped the marble edge of the fountain as he felt her warm sweet lips upon his. After a few seconds he melted into it and began kissing back.

They just stood their for a few minutes, their lips locked and staring directly into each others orbs. When they finally had to pull away for air, Cilan just stood their dumbfounded.

Iris, being the confident one, just stayed standing there, smiling right at him. Her gorgeous smile couldn't help but fill his body with confidence. He blushed beet red before opening his mouth.  
'We should do that again sometime. Can we... Can we do that again sometime?' he asked shyly.

Iris didn't have to be asked twice. Before he could even move a muscle, the teenage girl crashed her lips forcefully yet tenderly against his. For quite sometime, they just stood there; Cilan with his hands on Iris's slim waist and Iris with her hands on his beating chest, just kissing and kissing.

Ash sat there watching the scene, a sad yet happy smile on his face. Suddenly he looked up to talk to the blue sky above him.  
'You were right, Misty; water IS often the trigger to beautiful things happening.'

He lay down and closed his eyes before mumbling to himself.  
'Maybe one day, water will help me confess my true feelings to you.'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks ever so much for reading this fluffy piece of fluffy fluffness :'D Gonna go now and Catch 'Em All on Pokemon Black 2 :D I'll be updating 'Love Sick 2' later on, if you're interested :) So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to explore the Giant Chasm xD See you later!**


End file.
